someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Fallout New Vegas)
What follows is a timeline for the Fallout New Vegas Someguy Series, only necessary events from the Vanilla timeline will be included. Key * Lists with numbers are player choices. * Years with "~" in between the numbers stands for events take place during this period. * Years with "~" before the year stands for events take place sometime before this year. * Sentences in strikethrough's are non-canon events. 2241 * Bradley is born. 2242 * Fall - The Chosen One enters the Enclave's oil rig using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination. ** Joe Sellers flees New Reno, abandoning his family. 2244 * Russell is born 2245~2246 * Bradley's Mother dies and he becomes a pickpocket to survive. 2250 * The Mordino Man beats Bradley in the street ** The Bishops take Bradley under their wing 2257 * Bradley has an affair with Jessica Wright. * Bradley kills The Mordino Man in a bar. ** Bradley flees New Reno. *** Bradley joins the NCR military. 2257~2272 * Bradley serves in the NCR infantry for fifteen years. Eventually promoted to Staff Sargent. 2266 * Marshal Cooper tracks Marko and his misdeeds. ** Marko rapes and kills Steven Randall's wife to gain approval from the RAIDERGANGNAMEHERE. *** Marshal Cooper finds and trains Steven Randall. **** Steven Randall and Marshal Cooper split up, Randall went west and Marshal Cooper returned to the east with the intention to take care of some unfinished business. ~2270 * Benjamin Hines joins the Followers of the Apocalypse despite his fathers attempts to dissuade him from joining. Nevertheless he gains an education from them. ** Benjamin Hines becomes the protege of Dr. Graham. 2270 * NCR pushes further east into Bullhead. ** Bradley drugs up his men to keep them alert and prepared for combat. * NCR forces under General Kimball finally destroy the tribes in the area surrounding Bullhead City, seizing it for the NCR. Kimball is elevated to the status of national hero. * Spring - April 5: Benjamin Hines is sent out of Mormon Fort to perform an anthropological survey of a tribe unacquainted with modern civilization to the south of the Mojave. 2270~2275 * Benjamin Hines treks his way south through the Mojave. 2271 * The Ranger Unification Treaty is signed between the NCR and the Desert Rangers. The NCR begins expanding into the Mojave. ** Russell refuses to join the NCR. 2272 * Bradley receives a ten year prison sentence for getting his men addicted to drugs. 2275 * Benjamin Hines reaches Nipton. ** 2277 * Bradley is released early because of the testimony of Bradley's old NCO Lancaster during his trial. ** Bradley becomes a mercenary. * The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place. Caesar's Legion forces under the command of Joshua Graham attempt to take the Hoover Dam from the NCR. ** Although initially successful, the NCR lures the Legion into a trap and sends them reeling. *** Most of Boulder City is reduced to rubble in the battle. **** Legate Graham, deemed responsible for the defeat by Caesar, is coated in pitch, lit on fire, and tossed into the Grand Canyon to set an example for others. * The first siege of Firebase Zulu takes place. The first siege paralleled the timing of the Battle of Hoover Dam, with equally abysmal results for the legion (though Zulu was a closer-run affair). Groomed as a potential successor to Caesar or Graham, the commander of the first attack, Marcellus, was subsequently disgraced, scourged, and blinded in one eye. However, he was left alive by Caesar on the grounds of his strategic merit (and Caesar could not afford to lose Joshua Graham and Marcellus simultaneously). Having taken an oath to retake the base and undo the shame of defeat. Marcellus spends the next four years in the wilderness beyond Firebase Zulu gathering men and resources ~2281 * Events of Untitled New Vegas Bounties Prequel takes place: 2281 * Events of Fallout New Vegas begins. * Events of New Vegas Bounties I takes place: The Courier becomes a bounty hunter under the employ of Steven Randall. ** The Courier goes after numerous targets (Tom Quigley, Eileen, Kurt Katil), which comes back to bite them in the ass later on. *** Steven Randall is supposedly killed. ***# The Courier kills Javier Sugar and The Judge. ***# The Courier kills Javier Sugar.. ***#* Events of ''New Vegas Killer'' Takes place: 'The Courier joins The Judge's organization and goes on to work with Bobby Bass. ***#** The Courier goes after numerous targets. ***#*** The Courier kills NCR senator Robertson. * '''Events of ''New Vegas Bounties II takes place: With the disbandment of the leading bounty firms of the Mojave, the NCR opens bounty work to freelancers. ** The Courier continues bounty hunting for the NCR. *** The Courier goes after numerous targets. **** Ethan tries to get The Courier to bring Red Bear to justice and find out what happened to his niece Polly. ****# The Courier kills Red Bear. ****#* The Courier finds out that Polly has become a raider and is working with Marko. ****#** The Courier tells Ethan the truth, Ethan dies of a heart attack. ****#** The Courier lies to Ethan, Ethan gives him his pistol Pro Patria, Ethan then leaves the Mojave to parts unknown. ****# The Courier arrests Red Bear. ****#* The Courier finds out that Polly has become a raider and is working with Marko. ****#** The Courier tells Ethan the truth, Ethan dies of a heart attack. ****#** The Courier lies to Ethan, Ethan gives him his pistol Pro Patria, Ethan then leaves the Mojave to parts unknown. **** The Courier kills Doc Friday's nemesis, Johnny rounder. ***** The Courier finds Fisk dead in his Bunker killed by Sergio. ****** The Courier kills Sergio, gaining disappointingly little information on Marko. ******* Steven Randall sends The Courier a letter, informing him that he is in fact not dead and is working against Marko in the Deep Creek Mountains by the town of Frost hill. * Bradley is working as a mercenary member of the Westside Militia. * Events of The Inheritance takes place: Joe Sellers gives The Courier the task of delivering a letter to Bradley. * Joe Sellers is assassinated. ** Bradley and The Courier team up to find the mysterious inheritance. *** Zimmer usurpers the two and takes the inheritance. **** Bradley is killed in the process. ****# Player leaves leaves the Syndicate alone. ****# Player kills Tony Chase and Zimmer, swiftly putting an end to The Syndicate's introduction into the Mojave... for now. ****# Player kills Tony Chase but spares Zimmer, Zimmer flees the Mojave to parts unknown. * Events of ''Russell'' takes place: 'The Courier teams up with Russell to go after a bounty on Glanton, Taker of Scalps. ** The Courier and Russell track Glanton to Caruthers Canyon. *** The Courier and Russell are attacked by members of the Sand Wolf tribe. * '''Events of [[Bad Mothafucka (Article)|''Bad Mothafucka]] takes place: * Events of ''New Vegas Bounties III'' takes place: * Events of ''The Man From Old Mexico'' takes place: * Events of ''The Siege of Firebase Zulu'' takes place: '''Tribune Marcellus is killed in the second Siege of Firebase Zulu, resulting in NCR victory. Not too soon after the Siege, the Firebase's Silver mines dried up and the government decided to abandon the post despite the heavy casualties. * 'Events of [[Sinners And Slaves (Article)|''Sinners and Slaves]] takes place: * Events of ''The Better Angles'' takes place: * Events of ''Checkpoint Gary'' takes place: * Events of Fallout New Vegas ends. 2302 * Events of Just a Courier takes place: